Nightmare Twilight Sparkle
Nightmare Twilight Sparkle is the evil form of Twilight Sparkle after she is taken over by the Nightmare Forces and the leader of the Nightmare Mane Six and one of the main antagonists of Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six. Bio When Twilight and her friends had nightmares, they had a slumber party to chase them off. However, the Nightmare Forces invade their dreams and turned them into nightmares. Twilight's nightmare, however, was more powerful than Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie's and she eventually ended up being kidnapped and taken to the moon by the Nightmare Forces. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy tried to catch up but the Nightmare Forces were too fast and poofed out of sight. Back at the Castle of Friendship, the Autobots and ponies talked the whole thing over and figured out that Princess Luna, the Protector of dreams, could help them interpret their nightmares and find Twilight. When Celestia and Luna showed up, they shot Luna with random questions. Luna told them that she didn't have a clear answer for them. Optimus protested, however, saying that she must know something. Luna said that she only knew that the Nightmare Forces had taken Twilight to the moon to the Nightmare Dreamscape. Optimus then questioned what evil could possibly still exist after Luna had been freed. Ratchet asked Luna if there was something she knew and needed to tell them. Luna said that this was something that she had hoped would never come to pass. Pinkie asked her several questions but Luna said that it wasn't any of those then explained that whilst she was trapped as Nightmare Moon, she thought she could show the ponies of Equestria how special she was by making them fear her. The Nightmare Forces somehow knew exactly what to say to convince Luna to give her their energy and hate. When Luna's curse was broken by the Elements of Harmony, she believed that the dark forces would wither and die. But she was wrong. Legend had it that if the Nightmare Forces can harness enough strength through the cycle of the new moon, they are granted one more chance to claim what Nightmare Moon had promised them: an all-powerful kingdom of their own. Meanwhile, on the moon, Twilight demanded to be sent home, but the Nightmare Forces kept whooshing around her before glaring menacingly at her. One of them, Shadowfright, then offered Twilight to become their new queen. Twilight, however, refused and told them that they were trying to turn her against the ones she cared about. However, Shadowfright told Twilight that Optimus once turned evil because of Quintessa. This made Twilight upset and wanted to fix it. Shadowfright then transformed her into Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, the Nightmare Forces' new queen. When the Mane Five, the Autobots, and Luna showed up, ???????????????. Appearance Nightmare Twilight has Twilight Sparkle's looks but they are mostly those based around Nightmare Moon like the wings, horn, mane, tail, and eyes. Personality ???? Trivia *Nightmare Twilight Sparkle makes her debut in Nightmare Twilight. *???? Category:Characters